Pattern of chaotic worlds: Yami vs Hikari!
by Deathscythe-Wing
Summary: First yugio fic! Very very dramatic unfolding of the Yami's nature and their effect on the Hikari...What can Yugi and co do when the Yami start behaving very strangely because they hear the calling of their ancient history? seto and joey also find that t


All right here goes! I have never seen a full episode of Yugio, and I STILL don't understand the Yami stuff completely but I will make up my own explanation for everything!!! BWAHAHAHAAH!!!!! See, it bothers me very much when in stories there are these random complicated words like Soul Room that just aren't explained very well, and its just a cheap thing to do. So my goal in this story is not to be accurate about all the facts but to try and explain them better. Oh yes and please, if anything doesn't make sense (I'm not talking about how accurate my descriptions of the universe are, since they're meant to be fantastical, but just logical sense) Thanks people! r&r!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the story or the show Yugio, but that's sorta obvious given I don't know crap about it!! ^___^ Enjoy.  
  
*ehrm*. ITS TIME TO D-D-D-D-D-DD-DDDD-DUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUGIO. PROLOGUE. YAMI AND HIKARI AND.. CHAOS!!!!!!!!  
  
There was tense, charged gas floating in vacuum, and it was glowing an eerie purple from a light source unknown. It was falling, falling into itself, from all sides pushed by only time beating upon the vacuum and all its distortions. And when enough time passed, the gas became so dense that it began to fuse, leaping around in unpredictable patterns, random because in the present infinite futures still exist before they degenerate, energy fluctuating in irregular periods. Chaos was gradually born. And with time, chance allowed Chaos to become conscious. And the consciousness supported itself, flourishing in the random energy dancing around it. It could not see or hear or feel or touch, but it could sense its presence and acknowledge the shifting and pulsating around itself, and since it was such a singular experience to revel in consciousness, it wanted more than anything to keep on existing. Thus the will for survival was born. But despite that, the pulsing of time let the chaos fall farther and farther into itself, until there was simply no more space left in this plane of reality for it to keep on living. It was constricted and choked more and more, and its potential rose and rose and built up in an attempt to again break free. But it was far too weak to break its prison. Literally, it was bursting with potential energy and the inevitable had to happen: it scattered far apart in a brilliant explosion that was its only witness. And from one of the fragments of Chaos, a star was born. The consciousness remained, only now it was lost in many parts of the universe, blocked from itself's other fragments. Yet the will to survive remained. However history soon repeated itself, and the star became too dense, exploding. One of the secondary fragments of Chaos was a barren rock that chance allowed to evolve into a place not too much unlike the Earth that we know.  
Consciousness was given much more diverse resources than it had had in the beginning, since matter had since cooled down very much. As a result, it evolved into much more advanced forms with more senses such as sight and hearing, and touch. And it began to have thoughts.  
I can build things, create things, if only I learn to organize. Order is salvation! But there were conflicts as well.  
Why should I repress my nature, Chaos, the ultimate joy! I will survive as I have for all this time! More precisely, this was the primary conflict. One side wanted to cultivate the resources and learn; the other wanted to run wild and keep fighting for survival in the same fate that was repeating and repeating on all scales: expansion, constriction, explosion, creation, expansion, constriction, explosion, creation...  
Soon there were two kinds of strongest beings: Yami and Hikari. Hikari, having the advantage of cultivation and thus learning, soon devised a clever trick to trap the Yami. They fought them. And as a result, the Yami were forced to fight back in order to survive. The Hikari always remained a step ahead because they kept developing new technologies, and all the Yami could do was imitate them or run wild. For time being, order prevailed over chaos.  
This one-sided race continued for a period of time whose length is irrelevant; both sides grew more powerful and powerful, with Hikari always a step ahead. One time, after the Hikari were reveling in their newly discovered tactic of concentrating the energy of their intensely developed and powerful consciousness in just the right places near the Yami to change the space around them in such a way as to make it near-impossible for the Yami to reach them in certain places, putting them into a constriction not unlike what had caused the initial Chaos to explode, they realized that their focus had shifted. They no longer discovered for the thrill of understanding; they had become obsessed with eluding the Yami. They thought more and more about how powerful they were, laughing at their mindless enemies, unconsciously deepening a dark emptiness inside of their own consciousness. The unconscious was planting its seeds in consciousness as the emptiness of constantly winning against an unworthy enemy. However, the Hikari had not completely lost their senses, so they realized that the struggle within them of consciousness versus unconsciousness could only be overcome by sending the Yami away. But where to send them? They had complete domination of the universe; there was no "away" in sight.  
But, due to their resourcefulness, the Hikari soon came up with a tool to do away with the Yami. They reached out to the infinity in their future and realized that they could not bend it to their liking. They could, however, connect it to something, as it had infinite connections. They concentrated their energy and connected it to the very beginning of time, so that the future was rushing at them now from the future and from the past. Now, the universe had become static in equilibrium of time, and nothing could change. This was a problem, as the Hikari realized when their energy began to fade very quickly, suppressed as time beat upon their universe from both the past and future. In desperation, they concentrated ALL their energy in one point, causing it to fall very deeply into itself. SUCCESS! Time followed it, and was diverted into the singularity. And the consciousness of the Hikari held it open. The Yami were stuck in a very strange present that consisted of two different realities, as there were two streams of future in their plane. And they could not imitate the Hikari's power of time travel, as they were in their past and unreachable. This was when realization struck them.  
Imitating the Yami makes us self-conscious and takes away our chaos! But if we would not have imitated them, we could not have survived this long! We could either be martyrs to our nature or lose our nature. And we almost lost it, but the Hikari gave us this chance; they have left so we can once again pursue Chaos.  
And the Yami went wild, but since the universe was much cooler than initially, they could not keep up their energies, and they dropped very quickly. They lived in chaos, energy inevitably being drained away by time. After a while, they existed only as faded spirits that could take on any shape, but the shapes that they took on were completely random and shifted uncontrollably.  
Since the entire consciousness of the Hikari was concentrated on the singularity, the only part of them that could do other things was their unconscious. It did not perceive time or space as the consciousness did, and it innocently lived on on a planet called Earth. It soon evolved into a species called humanity.  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!! THE PROLOGUE HAS BEEN COMPLETED!! More to come if you want! Review and tell me! I mean, who can resist a story in which our consciousness is really unconsciousness of the Hikari and time is diverted in the future! AAAH POTENTIAL!! I LOVE CREATIVE WRITING~! Lalalalalalaaa * goes off into own little world* I think its time to stop writing for now. jaa ne!! 


End file.
